huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Michelle
Michelle is a contestant from Survivor: Australia II. Survivor: Australia II Michelle began Survivor: Australia II on the teal Asaga tribe. She formed a tight quartet with Luke, Jericho and Sarah. Asaga was an extremely strong tribe early in the game, winning the first two immunity challenges. On Day 9 however, both tribes had to attend a Double Tribal Council. Michelle saw that Jacqui and Henry were bonding quickly as a power couple and wanted to break them up at the vote. At tribal council, Michelle unanimously voted with the tribe for Jacqui but in a twist, she would only be switched to Samatau. She could also bring two people with her, choosing Henry and Michelle. They joined Jarrad, Locky, Tara and Tessa on the new Samatau tribe. Being the only person in her original alliance on this new tribe brought both fear and excitement for Michelle. She approached Locky and Tara, who she understood as outcasts, but they would only work with her in conjunction with Jacqui and Henry. Although she seemed open to the idea, Michelle spoke to Tara privately and explained that Henry and Jacqui were seen as the power couple on Asaga, hence their removal from the tribe. When new Samatau lost their first immunity challenge, Michelle and Tara brought Tessa and Jarrad to blindside Jacqui at tribal when Henry and Locky wanted to get rid of Tessa. In a bid to earn Michelle's trust, Henry showed her the Hidden Immunity Idol he found at Asaga beach. This merely gave Michelle more of a reason to get rid of Henry, but she needed to reassure him that the votes weren't going his way so he wouldn't play his idol. Samatau lost again, but Michelle and Tara told Henry and Locky that Jarrad was the target. At tribal council, Henry and Locky voted for Jarrad but Jarrad, Michelle, Tara and Tessa voted out Henry with an idol in his pocket. After an immunity challenge win, Michelle made it to the merge on Day 17. Michelle and Odette from Asaga joined forces with A.K, Anneliese, Jarrad, Locky, Tara and Tessa with the intention of splitting up the trio of Jericho, Luke and Sarah. At tribal council, the alliance split the votes between Sarah and Jericho in case one of them used an idol. Since no idol was played, Sarah received the most votes and she was voted out. Michelle and Odette then brought Jericho and Luke into the alliance, but only told Tara, Anneliese and Locky meaning she had the majority in any situation. At the vote, A.K, Jarrad and Tessa voted for Odette but the seven made Jarrad the second member of the jury. Under Luke's direction, the original Asaga members planned on blindsiding Tessa and the rest of Samatau. Luke told Tara and Locky that A.K. was the target, Anneliese was confused by the talk of the vote and voted for Michelle but Michelle and the original Asaga members got rid of Tessa. Knowing that A.K. played an idol when the merge began, the seven who blindsided Jarrad earlier unanimously got rid of A.K. at the next vote. When Anneliese tried convincing the boys to flip and vote for Locky, Odette and Michelle approached Locky and Tara in blindsiding the three who intended on blindsiding Locky. At tribal council, Anneliese, Luke and Jericho voted for Locky but Tara, Locky, Michelle and Odette blindsided Luke. In a strong duo with Odette, Michelle also had competition with the pairing of Tara and Locky, but needed Jericho and Anneliese to form a majority. Odette and Michelle planned on breaking Locky from Tara by voting for him and were greeted by Jericho and Anneliese's enthusiasm. The Asaga girls voted for him at tribal council, but Odette was blindsided by Samatau and Jericho. Now knowing that no one was truly on her side, Michelle switched her approach to a more ruthless manner. After losing Odette, Michelle planned on targeting the last pair of the game, Locky and Tara. She approached Anneliese and Jericho, making a last ditch effort that Locky was the bigger physical threat and if one of the two weren't voted out quickly, they would get to the end. At the vote, the trio united and Locky was voted out. Michelle saw Tara and Anneliese as both non-threatening players that made enemies on the jury and wanted to take them to the final over Jericho. The girls agreed, but once Jericho won individual immunity, they had to turn on each other. Michelle spoke to Tara and said that Anneliese was a bigger strategist (and in her mind, the more likeable of her and Tara) and should be voted out. Ultimately, Anneliese, Jericho and Tara banded together to make Michelle the penultimate member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Jericho to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia Category:Survivor: Australia II Castaways